


Missed You

by beautifulwhensarcastic



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sexual Content, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulwhensarcastic/pseuds/beautifulwhensarcastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wakes up and finds that someone, who's been gone for a while, is finally back. And they are quite loud...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Trish, my wonderful beta ♡ forgive me for any damage I have done to your poor innocence ;)
> 
> Also special kudos to amazing Iby. If I ever write something at least half as good as her works, I'll be happy.

When Steve wakes up, first thing he notices is the empty space beside him. Still a bit warm and ruffled, and -  _oh God_  - slick. He’s suddenly painfully aware why he slept like a rock for the past two hours, when he should in fact be awake, preparing for work. But Catherine had tired him out that night. No, scratch that - she did not tire him, she terminated him.

Steve was rarely the one almost fainting from pleasurable exhaustion, it was usually the other way around. But Cath had been in some wicked Energizer-bunny mode that night. She was wet the moment he touched her and basically begged him not to stop. Who was he to decline? Especially when those swollen, pink lips were parting and gasping and calling out his name.

The sheets were slick and sticky, almost uncomfortably so, when they collapsed onto them at around 5 in the morning. He can feel that sweet moisture even now, brushing his fingers over the place where Catherine’s warm body should be resting.

But she’s not here and Steve is not happy about it.

He props himself on his elbows, looking over at the bathroom door. There’s no sound of cascading water, no soft melodic murmurs Cath makes while brushing her hair. That stirs Steve’s suspicion.

And suddenly he hears her voice.

It’s definitely Catherine’s. He could recognize it anywhere. Especially with her volume. God, she’s loud. Steve can’t help himself, he smiles broadly at the vivid memory of her screams.

She’s seems to be downstairs, groaning loudly and bawling. And Steve instantly knows she’s not alone.

He jumps off the bed, not bothering to look for any part of clothing to cover himself up. He takes long strides towards the stairs and hurriedly leaps downstairs, taking them two at a time, like a little boy on Christmas morning. Because he damn well knows who is downstairs. And he missed him! This past week seemed to go on forever.

Steve pauses when he reaches the last step. As much as he wants to storm in the kitchen and engage in the surprising morning reunion, their noises are so enjoyable to hear… He grips the rail harder, listening.

“Come on!” Catherine’s voice is breathless.

“Ugh… Like that?” the male’s raspy response is barely recognizable over the grunting and table squeaking.

But Steve knows it. He would always recognize that warm softness of his tone, that jittery impatient timbre.

Danny.

Steve loves hearing that voice. Those breathless moans puffing hot air over his ear when they’re close. Anxious curses and clipped comments, because even in bed Danny just can’t shut up. But neither of them minds it.

“Almost… almost,” Cath pants. “Look at me, Danny! Come on. Look at my hands.”

“You’re… not… helping!” he grunts, with each of his words the table squeaks louder.

“Come on, Danny,” she urges him on “Harder!”

Their voices and breathless moans send shivers down Steve’s spine, hot waves flushing over him as his blood rushes south.

Somewhere between their grunts and gasps and Danny’s cursing, there’s a scrape combined with a rhythmic high squeak. Steve is pretty sure the table just moved a few inches. It’s surprising that it still holds together.

“Harder!” Catherine’s loud, vibrating voice echoes throughout the whole house.

When they’re home, she never restrains herself and he loves it. But he just can’t resist catching her off guard in semi-public. The way she tries to hide her face in the crook of his neck or bite on his arm to stop herself from screaming. When she reaches for Danny, hoping kissing him would muffle her sounds.

Sometimes they help by covering her mouth with their fingers. Other times they’re malicious - not giving any opportunity to tune down those sweet screams.

Which, by the way, got them into little trouble at the governor’s charity gig…

“Harder, Danny!” Cath demands.

“I’m not Steve, I can’t do it that hard!” he whines, clearly impatient and annoyed.

And Steve can’t hold the smug smile. Sure Danny can do it that hard. Oh, he definitely could! It’s just that Catherine can be so demanding sometimes and Danny is impatient. Steve claimed one time, only half-joking, that he should simply spank Cath for her insubordination. But Danny bit back that the Neanderthal post in this relationship was already taken.

“Either you do it or I’m going to get Steve to finish off,” she threatens.

“Maybe you should,” Danny barks, annoyed. “You’re so fussy!”

“You’re the one who had a craving,” Cath points out, gasping.

“But I was thinking about something easier and quicker,” he moans discontentedly and Steve can’t help the laugh that bubbles out his mouth.

Yes, Danny definitely has a thing for quickies.

Oh, he can be slow and gentle, taking his time. Torturing with the lazy pace. So deliciously slow. But mostly he’s the first to jump in action. Hurriedly. Not paying attention to clothes or position, just unzipping, tearing, roughly kissing. Moving in a blur.

“It’s more satisfying that way…” Catherine reprimands him and suddenly Steve hears her high excited tone, “Oh yes, like that Danny!” she happily yells. “Come on! Yes!”

“God, you’re loud,” Danny pants out. That’s when Steve decides finally to step in and have a little slice of that fun.

“Yes, she is. I’m pretty sure she woke the neighbors,” he says walking in, but then halts in his tracks.

That’s definitely not the view he was expecting.

He was sure he would find Catherine sprawled out on the table, naked body glistening in sweat, dark hair cascading over the edge. Her legs spread wide, with Danny between them. Leaning over her, gripping her hips roughly as he slams into her.

But no, that wasn’t it.

Not even close.

Danny is fully clothed. With his grey shirt buttoned up and tie loosely hanging around the collar, sleeves rolled up. White spots cover his fingers and arms. His hair slightly dishevelled. He does look tired and spent, but definitely not from pleasurable activities.

Steve’s gaze slides onto Catherine. Her long legs are bare. Only his blue shirt is covering her up, reaching just above the curve of her ass. Giving them an amazing, tempting view.

There’s a white substance smeared on her cheek and Steve quickly realizes it’s flour.

He looks questioningly at the table. Flour is everywhere. It even seems to be floating in the air, mixing with the speckles of dust dancing in the sun’s rays through the window. There are also two portions of dough on the counter, beaten up like annoying suspects.

“Wow,” Catherine’s voice attracts his attention. “Someone’s eager for those pizzerinas,” she laughs softly, eyeing him up.

Steve stands there naked and damn his body is glorious. Both her and Danny love the view. Especially this McGarrett-in-the-morning view. Dishevelled hair, a hint of stubble on his handsome face, his relaxed naked body and semi-hard cock. Hard muscles of his abdomen that twitch under the touch. That tempting V line, pointing down down down. Cath eagerly licks her lips.

Danny also seems distracted as his eyes scan every inch of Steve’s body. First Cath welcomed him not nearly covered and now Mister Ninja was parading around in his full glory. Maybe Danny wouldn’t be this dazed, if he hadn’t spent the whole week away. So far away from them that it caused him literal physical pain, not to mention emotional.

He was trying to survive a reunion with his family, while enjoying places in New Jersey he missed over the years. And it was great, it really was. Being kind of spoiled by his mom, relishing in that warm, loving atmosphere of home and childhood, that brought back so many memories. Even his loud sisters, who were nagging him, made him laugh. But his thoughts so often drifted away… To these two people that had turned his world upside down.

The first night he slept like a rock, simply because he was tired. But in the morning, when his hand instinctively reached for one of the warm bodies snuggled up together, he only found cold emptiness. And it hit him painfully - he missed them.

It had only been a week but he missed them like it had been months.

The way Steve looks at him when they’re shaving in the morning. How he is always able to embrace both him and Cath when they’re sleeping. Steve’s fingers brushing along his, when he hands him coffee. That ridiculously charming, smoldering smile, which he deliberately uses as a weapon against both of them. Catherine’s delightful scent, those light tones of bergamot and jasmine. Her soft voice when she’s murmuring in her sleep or greeting him good morning. The way she brushes herself against them while maneuvering through the kitchen - planting short, sweet kisses on their necks and arms.

How they look at each other, like the rest of the world doesn’t exist… and how amazing it feels when they look at him the same way.

A part of Danny wondered if they missed him at all. But if those morning, afternoon, and evening phone calls didn’t convince him, Catherine’s tight embrace, almost suffocating him, did. He had sneaked in quietly and had barely closed the door when a warm, soft body launched onto him. They stumbled backwards because of the force with which she threw herself at him. Her face in the crook of his neck, arms around him, soft, curvy body melting into him.

And then she whispered his name in that soft voice of hers. That beautiful sound making him aware that he was finally home.

There was some deep urge when they kissed. Danny wasn’t sure who felt more desperate, but the pressure of her lips, kissing him like it took over an eternity for him to finally come back into her arms - almost brought him to his knees. Leave it to Catherine to make you feel like you’re the most important part of her life. Of the whole universe. Like she can’t breathe without you.

“Pizzerinas?” Steve’s voice suddenly wakes Danny from his thoughts. His gaze lingering on Steve’s body moving upwards, meeting his twinkling hazel eyes.

Steve steps closer, hand reaching for Cath’s face, thumb brushing away the flour on her cheek. He can’t hide his grin when she smiles at him. It’s the most beautiful smile in the world. The one he always recreated in his mind when he was trying to survive cold, terrifying nights on missions, stranded in dark holes in god forsaken places.

He leans in, cupping her face. His lips gently brush over hers, barely touching, teasing a bit. Corners of his mouth twitch in smile, when she huffs impatiently. Finally he gives in, kissing her sweetly. Lazily. It’s the perfect morning kiss - sleepily gentle, with hints of rising passion.

“Well good morning to you too,” Danny grumbles, crossing his arms.

Steve opens his eyes, looking at him without breaking the kiss. Suddenly his hand grabs a fistful of Danny’s shirt and hauls him forward into the kiss. Warm lips, slightly tingling from kissing Catherine, seal onto Danny’s mouth. And he appreciatively hums. There’s less sweetness in that kiss, Steve’s longing for him taking over. That unnerving void Danny’s short absence evoked, now finally being filled.

Their pace slows down, until it’s gently brushing, warm breaths tickling swollen lips. “Welcome back,” Steve murmurs against Danny’s mouth. The tip of his tongue teasingly grazes his bottom lip.

“Hi,” Danny’s voice is hoarse. He clears his throat, regaining composure. But his blue eyes are sparkling with contentment and joy, clearly mirrored in Steve’s hazel eyes and Cath’s rich brown ones.

Steve’s forehead leans against Danny’s, his hand still grasping at his shirt. Catherine is drawing light patterns on Steve’s back with her fingertips, her head resting on Danny’s arm. They stand like that for a while. Absorbing each other presence, regaining balance that seemed lost over the past week.

“So,” Steve’s voice breaks the silence again, “Pizzerinas?” He raises his brows, glancing between them.

“Danny was hungry,” Catherine grins, looking up. Her fingers caressing Steve’s back move over his arm and down his torso, before reaching for Danny’s body. She lets her fingertips dance over the buttons of his shirt, when she says “And he had a craving for pizza.”

“One would think you would have had enough of Italian after a whole week in spaghetti and lasagne paradise,” Steve laughs. His hand brushes along Danny’s forearm, smearing spots of flour all over his skin. He notices a trail of goosebumps that appear momentarily. It still amazes him how responsive Danny is to his touch.

“First of all, there is no possibility to ever say no to Italian. Ever,” Danny asserts. “Secondly, I suggested we order a pizza, not starve to death while making the perfect dough. Because, of course, when you make it with Catherine Rollins, it must be perfect. Crazy Navy people with their need for perfection.”

Cath giggles, rolling her eyes and squirms a second later, when Danny lightly pinches her butt.

“I wanted you to have a homemade meal,” she says, now a little embarrassed. Was she too eager? Too… homey?

“You do know he was probably stuffing himself with homemade food for the whole week?” Steve looks at Danny knowingly. He’s more than sure they will hear all about his mother’s lasagne for the next few weeks. And even Catherine’s ragu won’t stand a chance in that competition.

“Doesn’t mean we have to give him MRE’s just because it’s quicker,” Cath crosses her arms.

If she knew Danny was going to show up so early, she’d have made a proper breakfast for the three of them. But he wanted to surprise them, which was cute and lovely, but had its disadvantages - like the lack of breakfast.

“Pizza from that small trattoria a few blocks down is like a homemade meal!” Danny whined.

He wasn’t that hungry. Not even remotely. He wanted nothing more than to lose a few pieces of clothing and snuggle up with them in bed. But then Cath appeared only in that shirt, with nothing beneath. She welcomed him so beautifully and then asked if he was hungry, if there was something he wanted to eat. He had stupidly said pizza and she had gone all Martha Stewart on him. Well, a stunning, half-naked version that he wasn’t able to say no to. Especially when her eyes sparkled happily and her delicate, warm fingers entwined with his.

Now the more they were talking about food, the more hungry he got.

“But it’s so much better when you do it yourself!” Catherine smiles sweetly at him.

“Maybe I should tell you that the next time you’ll want my fingers in you…” he replied with a satisfied grin.

“Ass!” Cath’s mock-shocked gasp was in perfect sync with Steve’s snort.

She punches them both lightly. It doesn’t do any damage, doesn’t even bruise them. Sure, she can make it painful, she knows how, but they were just being playful. Typical.

“Last time I heard, you were the one who called my butt The Ass of Gods,” Danny looks at her smugly. His grin matching Steve’s when she blushes a little.

“Because it is,” Steve says, coming to her rescue, his hand moving over Danny’s hip, fingers digging possessively into that firm, perfect ass. The other hand slides upwards on Cath’s thigh, brushing under the hem of his shirt.

He nuzzles Danny’s neck, breathing in that familiar musky scent. Steve’s lips trail a path of light kisses along his jawline, reaching for his mouth. It’s the kiss that lingers, causing a pleasurable tingling which spreads over their whole bodies. Steve’s fingers dig harder into skin, pressing as his mouth claims Danny’s more urgently.

Catherine’s fingers fumble over the buttons of Danny’s shirt, maneuvering between their bodies. She’s tugging on his tie -  _ugh, why did he even wear it?_  - letting the thin scrap of material loosely fall down. Her lips kissing revealed skin, all the while unbuttoning his shirt. Teeth graze over his nipple. She bites him softly when two hands start to roam over her back. Long, skillful fingers caressing the curve of her ass, moving higher underneath the shirt. Slightly smaller hand, warm and coarse, wandering across her hip.

They press against each other, perfectly balancing. Knowledge of each other’s bodies and moves lets them instinctively synchronize. And yet they stumble a little. Cath’s elbow digs between Steve’s ribs and he grunts, pushing away slightly. Cath laughs softly, nipping on the bruised spot, kissing it better. She giggles, feeling Danny’s hand slap Steve’s fingers over her back.

Suddenly she stops, straightening up. “What about pizzerinas?” she asks in a quite serious tone.

Both men freeze momentarily. They look at her completetly dumbfounded. “Are you serious?” Danny blinks a few times. He looks like he’s close to tears, because - God forbid - if she makes him touch that dough one more time, he’s going to lose it.

The corners of her mouth twitch, betraying her. She laughs at their faces, so stricken with shock and disbelief.

The soft melody of her laugh turns into surprised shriek, when Steve grabs her butt, lifting her up in one swift motion. Until she wraps her legs around him, his cock pressing into her thigh. The gentle rocking of her hips driving Steve insane, almost driving him in…

“That’s definitely not the kind of kneading I have in mind right now,” he says huskily, capturing her lower lip between his teeth.

Catherine gasps, feeling another strong body pressing to her back. Danny’s pushing aside her hair, his lips trailing soft, wet path of kisses along her neck. She throws her head on his shoulder, moaning. Steve’s mouth grazes her nipples through the thin blue material.

“Bedroom,” Steve growls into her skin.

“What? Don’t you want to have fun in the flour?” Danny teases him. One of his hands reaching across Cath’s body to smear a bit of white powder over Steve’s chest.

“Don’t tempt me, Daniel,” Steve looks directly into his eyes, his gaze so intense, that within a second it’s Danny who’s hurrying them up. Unbuttoning those few buttons Catherine missed and leaving his shirt on the floor.

Still in Steve’s arms, when he maneuvres them out of the kitchen, Cath reaches for Danny’s hand. Intertwining their fingers together, sharing a happy, wicked smile.

“Come on, Danny. We can practice your kneading skills,” she tugs on his hand, bringing it closer to her mouth. Her lips gently brush across his skin, kissing each of his knuckles. Those rich brown eyes, spotted with gold flecks, look at him tenderly. There’s no hint of playfulness in her tone, only soft honest declaration, when she says:

“We missed you."


End file.
